Maleficent's Vampire Army
by TwiLaLa
Summary: A story about how Maleficent creates a new Overtaker army that none have seen before. Will Finn die? Will Finnanda come out with their true feelings? And will the gang actually meet their final match?  Written by me and my cousin  KKandPercy
1. Chanting Vampires

**Author's Note: **My cousin (KKandPercy) and I came up with this idea and decided to write it. NO KINGDOM KEEPERS CHARACTERS ARE OURS!

* * *

One lovely afternoon, Finn was on the computer playing the famous online game, VMK (Virtual Magic Kingdom). He was just playing around and looking at all the different virtual rooms. Suddenly, one of the public guestrooms caught his eye.

Finn said, "Vampire Room…what the heck do vampires have to do with Disney?"

He clicked on the room and it loaded. Then, all these vampires popped on the screen and started chanting things like, "Maleficent is cool (even though she has relationship issues with Chernabog)!" Finn laughs. And "Maleficent targets Finn (yay!) We want him dead!" Finn stopped laughing and thinks "WHAT?". And "Maleficent need's better plans….I mean, she rules!" Suddenly, lightning zapped that vampire and Finn didn't know how that was possible on VMK. Maybe it was a new quest he hadn't heard about, oh well.

Then popped up, a character wearing a bad Maleficent costume with green skin. Finn freaked out and jumps out of his chair, which made him, fall to the ground. OW, he thought. He looked back at the screen and found out that Maybeck was doing a bad impression of Maleficent.

"What the heck, Maydork?" Finn typed.

"What? What did do wrong?" Maybeck asked.

"You're clueless aren't you?" Finn said.

"NO", then Maybeck saw the vampires chanting, "Ohhh! Now I get it! Cool they're chanting for me." Maybeck smirked.

"Maydork, that's not a good thing," Finn typed. I always knew he wanted to be an overtaker, Finn thought.

Maybeck replied, "Riiiiiight. Whatever you say boss!"

"UGH! I'm not your boss! Stop calling me that!" Finn yelled.

"Alrighty then, somebody's lost their cap." Maybeck typed.

Finn was confused, "What cap?"

Wow! Maybeck thought. "I guess I'm not the only clueless one here."

"Moving on! Let's grab everyone and meet in my guestroom." Finn typed.

Maybeck asked, "By the way, can you help me?"

"With what?" Finn asked.

"Well, I need to prank Philby!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Oh not this again! No way I am helping you. Do it yourself." Finn left the room.

"Meanie, I knew I should have joined the overtakers!" Maybeck left.


	2. Vampires, Pranks, Death, OH MY!

**Author's Note: **A lot of randomness...enjoy!

* * *

Finn, Amanda, Jess, Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, and Willa all met up in Finn's guestroom on VMK. What Finn didn't know, was that Maybeck had something planned for him. Hehehe, Maybeck thought.

"Hey Finn, why don't go over by the couch." Maybeck suggested.

"Um, why?" Finn asked.

"I'll stop calling boss if you go without questioning me!"

"Okay!" Finn shrugged. Finn walked over and sat on the couch. Then, a rubber snake appeared on his lap. Finn questioned the rubber snake.

"Why is there a fake rubber snake on my character's lap?"

"You're not scared?" Maybeck realized.

"No! Cause it's FAKE and on the computer!" Finn exclaimed.

Darn, Maybeck thought. Then, he walked over and stepped in front of Amanda. "BTW! Amanda died."

"WHAT! How? When? Why? Where? I didn't even get to ask her to be my girlfriend, let alone say goodbye!" Finn cried.

"I'm right here, DUH!" Amanda typed.

"OH! Well, just pretend I didn't say any of that." Finn typed.

"But I thought it was sweet!" Amanda exclaimed.

Finn felt embarrassed and said, "I'm gonna go hid behind the couch now."

Philby typed, "If we are done with Maybeck's lame prank now…"

Maybeck interrupted, "What are you talking about, lame? Finn believed me!"

Philby went on, "Anyway, why are we all here?"

Charlene asked, "Finn! Will you please come from behind the couch?" Finn walks back out into the room with the others.

"Right! So, I think Maleficent has a vampire army." Finn says.

"What makes you think that?" Maybeck asked.

"Seriously, Maydork! You were there with me!" Finn shouted.

"Where were y'all?" Willa asked.

"Me and Maydork over here found a room with a bunch of vampires chanting all these things like, Maleficent wants to kill me, and how she has relationship problems with Chernabog." Finn explained.

"We already knew Maleficent and Chernabog's relationship was in the hole!" Charlene said.

"Does that matter! She's trying to kill me! AGAIN!" Finn exclaimed.

"Hey, at least she didn't capture me again to get to you!" Amanda said.

"That only happened one time!" Finn typed.

"Yeah! And look how that turned out! You two didn't even get together!" Maybeck said.

"Anyway, off the topic of relationship problems, what are we going to do?" Jess asked.

"Let's all crossover at 8pm." Finn said.

"Okie dokie!" Everyone then left.


	3. Love Birds and Bats

**Author's Note: **For all of those who love Famanda/Finnanda. (Finn and Amanda)

* * *

Finn stands in front of the castle by himself, waiting for the others to crossover. Suddenly, the fireworks show begins. While the fireworks boom and bam, Amanda came up behind him and said, "Fancy seeing you here!" Finn jumped with his heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

"Don't scare me like that!" Finn exclaimed.

"How else was I supposed to greet you with all the fireworks going off!" Amanda said.

Meanwhile, in Escher's Keep, the others look out the window down on Finn and Amanda.

"Don't you think, we should let them know we are up here?" Charlene asked.

"Nah! We'll let them figure it out." Maybeck says. Maybecks goes to sit down on the couch, while the others continue to look out the window.

"OMG! I can't believe it!" Charlene shouted.

"What! What! Did they kiss!" Maybeck questioned.

"Oh no. The firework was in the shape of a mickey head." Charlene explained.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Maybeck was frustrated.

Back to Finn and Amanda. They continued to look at the fireworks, when one turned into the shape of a heart. They both blushed.

"Speaking about hearts. Sorry about earlier today in the chatroom. I, uh, didn't, uh, know, uh, you, uh, were, uh, there."

"First of all, stop saying uh and secondly, I would have done the same thing. I thought it was sweet."

"Are you still up for your offer?" Amanda asked.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"The answer is yes." Amanda said.

"To what?" Finn questioned.

"You're really that clueless?" Amanda wondered.

"Right now I am!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Amanda said.

"Oh! Really?" Finn asked.

"Yes. Really." Amanda said. Then she leaned in and kissed Finn.

Meanwhile, in Escher's Keep…

"AWE!" Charlene exclaimed.

"What now? The fireworks in the shape of hearts?" Maybeck said sarcastically.

"No. Finn and Amanda just kissed." Charlene said.

"WHAT? I missed it!" Maybeck shouted. Then, the fireworks went off and they were shaped into hearts. "Ugh."

"Awe! Aren't the heart fireworks pretty!" Charlene asked.

Maybeck face palmed.

Back to the love birds.

"Here comes the grand finale!" Amanda excitely said. They both watched expecting the normal finale. But as the last fireworks shot up, they turned into shapes of bats and vampire teeth. Meanwhile, real bats flew out of Cinderella's Castle.

"That can't be good." Finn and Amanda said at the same time.


	4. My ExBoyFriend Is A Bat

Finn and Amanda make their way up to Escher's Keep, where the others are waiting.

"Um, so, should we tell the others about us or keep it a secret?" Amanda asked. Finn could imagine what Maybeck would do if he found out. Maybeck would probably blog about their relationship or try to break them up.

"Let's go ahead and keep it a secret." Finn replied.

"Why?"

"Maybeck."

"Oh. Right."

Finn and Amanda make it up to Escher's Keep to find the others waiting.

"Yeah, so we saw bats coming out of the castle right when the last fireworks shot up revealing shapes of bats and vampire teeth." Finn explained.

"Never mind that! What's up with you two?" Charlene asked.

Finn and Amanda looked at each other.

"Uh, nothing, why would you ask something like that?" Amanda asked.

"Hello? Guys? Bats! Bats! Remember the Animal Kingdom?" Finn exclaimed.

"Hold on! So, you're telling me there is nothing going on between you two?" Charlene asked.

Amanda hesitated, "That's…right."

"Liar! We saw you two kissing in front of the fireworks at the castle!" Maybeck informed them.

Finn and Amanda's faces went red. They hadn't known the others were looking upon them from Escher's Keep.

"What are you talking about? You guys must be imagining things!" Finn said.

"Just admit it and we'll go after the bats." Maybeck offered.

"Well there's nothing going on, plus do you really want to spend your time wondering whether we're lying or not, while Maleficent could be taking over the park?" Finn countered.

"Or we could lock you into the closet until you admit it!" Maybeck said while pulling out duck tape.

"Okay, okay! It's true! Just, please, don't lock us in the closet like last time!" Amanda broke down.

"I knew it! I can't believe you two are finally together! You two are a cute couple! Can I take pictures of you guys?" Charlene asked while pulling out her phone."

"So, now that you admit being together, what do we call you now? Fanda? Famanda? Or Finnanda?" Maybeck asked.

"AWE! I love Famanda the best!" Charlene exclaimed. Philby and Willa are laughing in the background.

Charlene turned around, "You're laughing now, but when you two get together, you guys are being called Wilby."

They stopped laughing and face palmed, while Jess laughed her head off.

"Can we go see what's up with the bats now?" Finn asked.

"Fine," everyone said at the same time.

"What's up with Finn and bats?" Maybeck mumble under his breathe.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Amanda, Jess, and I will go to the Tower of Terror, while the rest of you go to the Haunted Mansion. Those are the likely places that the bats/vampires would be hanging out in." Finn explained.

Amanda, Finn, and Jess make it to the Tower of Terror.

"Are you sure about this? This place gives my the creeps." Amanda said.

"If you're so scared, why don't you go cuddle up with your man." Jess laughed. Amanda glares at Jess and says, "You know what, I will!"

"Um, can we go in now?" Finn asked awkwardly. Amanda grabs a hold of Finn's arm as they walk into the attraction. Jess giggles in the background at the two lovebirds.

As they are walking around the lobby, a bat flies in trying to attack them. Finn and Amanda held on to each other and screamed, while Jess knelt down covering her head. Then, the bat suddenly stopped flying and hung from the ceiling.

Then a flash of light came across the room. They closed their eyes, so they wouldn't go blind. When they opened them back up. Someone else had joined them. Rob.

"Um, Rob…" Jess wondered. Finn and Amanda burst out laughing.

"Shut up Famanda!" Jess yelled. They stopped short when they heard their new nickname.

"What are you doing here, Rob?" Jess asked.

"You guys should go before Maleficent gets here." Rob advised.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.

"Well, she kinda created an army full of vampires." Rob said while showing his fangs.

"Where'd you get the plastic teeth?" Amanda asked.

"They're real, Dumbo!" Rob said.

"Man, I wish Maybeck was here."

"Huh?" Rob asked confused.

"Uh, never mind." Amanda said.

"So, Maleficent has created a vampire army?" Finn recapped.

"Yep. That's what I said." Rob said.

"Why did you join the army?" Jess wondered.

"It's not like I had a choice!" Rob explained.

"So, were you a vampire when you were dating Jess?" Amanda asked.

"I think I would have noticed the fangs, Amanda. Plus, did you take a stupid pill today or are you just acting like this cause Finn's around." Jess said.

"HEY!" Amanda shouted. Finn snickered.

"Anyway! Thanks for the heads up, Rob. We should be on our way." Finn said.

"Be careful, you don't know what you're up against." Rob said as they walked out.


	5. The Bride With An Axe

Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, and Willa finally made it to the Haunted Mansion.

"I can't believe it took us an hour to get here! We should have been here five to ten minutes from the time we left Escher's Keep!" Maybeck complained.

"You just had to stop for churros, didn't you?" Philby asked Charlene and Willa.

"How could we pass up free churros!" Charlene asked.

"Oh, you could have just WALKED AWAY!" Philby informed.

"But it was free!" Willa said.

"Yeah, but it took you 45 minutes to eat it!" Maybeck said.

"Hey! If we ate while walking, we could've choked!" Charlene said.

Maybeck face palmed.

"Anyway, now that we are finally here (no help from the girls), lets check inside the ride."

The four walk into the ride and walk through each of the rooms.

"This place is kinda creepy when there's no one in here." Charlene said.

"What about her?" Maybeck pointed to a projection of the bride.

"Oh my gosh!" Charlene rolled her eyes.

"For better or for worse."

"Maybeck stop trying to scare us!" Charlene said.

"Um…that wasn't me." Maybeck replied. All four turned around to look at the bride, but she vanished.

"Uh, where did she go?" Willa asked.

"Um, Maybeck. Do not turn around. Run away quickly." Charlene advised.

"Why?" Maybeck said as he turned around. There in front of him stood the bride holding an axe. "Uh oh! Run!"

They ran as hard as they could. Everyone except for Maybeck found a hiding place. Then Charlene saw the bride catching up with Maybeck and swinging her axe.

"MAYBECK! DUCK!" Charlene shouted.

"Where?" Maybeck stopped and looked around.

"NO! DUCK!" Charlene shouted louder.

"OH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maybeck said while running and dodging the axe.

"Wow! And you like him?" Philby asked.

"Hey! Who said I liked him?" Charlene asked.

"It's obvious." Philby replied.

"Um, guys, a little help here!" Maybeck screamed while running from the bride and the axe.

"Oh, right, I guess we should rescue your boyfriend." Willa teased.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Charlene shouted.

Before running to help Maybeck, the bride suddenly turned into a bat and left the Haunted Mansion. The four reunited.

"Dude! What the heck just happened?" Maybeck said.

Charlene tapped Maybeck's shoulder.

"AH! Don't eat me! Go away vampire bat!" Maybeck screamed.

"Um, it's just me!" Charlene said. Willa and Philby laughed their heads off.

"Let's get out here and head back to Escher's Keep." Philby said.


End file.
